


Danganronpa University

by Sir_Weston



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Disaster Makoto, Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, Bisexuality, Brotrayal, Bullies, College Parties, Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I like making my favorite characters suffer, M/M, Multi, Multiple POV's, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over use of the word "bro", Parties, References to Depression, References to Past Suicide Attempt, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya Has Feelings, Unrequited Love, literally falling in love, oma not ouma, to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Weston/pseuds/Sir_Weston
Summary: Hope’s Peak University is a school for ultimate hope, but all is not well within its grounds. Makoto Naegi is dealing with his inferiority complex while also sorting out his convoluted love-life. Hajime Hinata is struggling to fit in and also has a stalker in one of his friends. Shuichi Saihara's dark past is coming back to haunt him but luckily Kaede Akamatsu is always there for him. And in the background someone is planning something sinister for everyone. A deadly murderer is on the loose, and to them this is all just a game.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Hinata Hajime & Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Having a Roommate Sucks, So I Didn't Get One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danganronpa fic! Yay me! I haven’t actually played all three games yet as of writing this note, but I hope to soon. Plus, I feel like I know the characters I’m putting in this pretty well. If I don’t feel free to call me out on it. 
> 
> I’ve looked through a few fics and I think this is the first time anyone has done something like this. If not, I hope I can do something interesting with it. This story includes the characters from the three main games, not the spin-off games or the anime. Just a heads up. Also, if you happen to think of a better title for my story, please tell me. With that, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Danganronpa or any of its characters.

Makoto was nervous to say the least. His parents were driving him to _the best_ University possibly in the world and he didn’t even deserve it. It was a college for the ultimate of talented people to attend and he got in by total _luck._ He had read that every year the college drew about twenty names from a lottery who got to go the school and were given the title “Ultimate Lucky Student.” And boy, did he feel lucky right now.

But he was still apprehensive. Everyone else got in because they earned it. He got in totally by random. How would the other students think of him? Would they hate him because of that?

“Hey sport, you feeling all right back there?” his dad asked, looking in the rearview mirror at him. Makoto gave him a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, I’m fine I guess,” he answered, “I’m just super nervous. What if I don’t get along with any of these Ultimate’s? I mean, they’re the best of the best and I’m just… me.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Makoto’s younger sister, Komaru scoffed, hitting him on the shoulder, “So what if you’re not some ‘ultimate?’ You’re still a great guy with an amazing personality!”

Makoto blushed. “I think you’re over-selling me a bit,” he said.

“I don’t think so,” Komaru argued, “And if they can’t see that then there’s something wrong with them!”

“Heh, if you say so, sis,” Makoto chuckled.

It wasn’t much longer before they arrived at the university. Makoto gasped in awe at the campus. It was enormous and beautiful. There were so many buildings that Makoto wondered what they were all for. And how he would remember where everything was.

Luckily, his parents were using a GPS to navigate to his dorm. Because they probably wouldn’t have found it otherwise. Makoto himself would probably need to one just to find his classes.

Makoto hadn’t had the luxury of going to an open house or exploring the campus or anything before he got here. The lottery that drew his name had only taken place a few weeks ago so he hadn’t gotten a lot of time to prepare. They had thrown all of his junk into a U-Haul and hitched it to the car and drove off.

Perhaps he had packed _too_ much stuff now that Makoto thought about it. He wasn’t sure how big the dorm rooms were and he was pretty sure he was going to have a roommate. When he had received the letter that let him know he had gotten in it had come with an extra application asking about his preferences, including what he wanted in a roommate. He had simply wrote “someone easy to live with.” He knew that was rather vague, but he didn’t know what else to put there.

A minute later they were pulling up to his dorm building. It had the same design as the other dorms, but the color was different to tell it apart from the others. This one was blue. The car pulled into a parking space and the family hopped out.

“Okay, before we start getting stuff out, we need to find where Makoto’s room is,” his mom pointed out.

Before any of them could move, however, a teen in a white suit with fuzzy black hair marched up to them. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you need help figuring out where to go,” he said in a rather loud voice.

“Um, yes.”

“Allow me to escort you to the right place then! It would be my honor! I have been helping new students all day, after all!” the boy told them.

“Oh, thank you for your help, Mr.…”

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru!” the boy introduced himself with a salute, “Ultimate moral compass! But you can call me Taka!”

“Um, nice to meet you, Taka. I’m Makoto Naegi,” the boy replied, holding out his hand. Taka took it and pumped it up and down.

“Well met, Mr. Naegi!” Taka loudly said, “Now, let’s get you situated!”

He turned and led the family towards the building, opening the door for them so they could enter. Inside was a large, well-lit, and comfortable looking room. It was stocked with tables, couches, vending machines, TV’s, and game systems. Just inside the door, a table was set up with many envelopes neatly lined up on it. A young man sat at the table handing the envelopes out.

“That is our dorm advisor,” Taka said, “And here is where you get your room assignment and key!” He searched the table and found Makoto’s, handing it to him. “Here you go! Looks like you’re on the first floor! Should be easy to find! The boy’s half of the dorm is that way!” He pointed to the right. “Now, I’m off to help more newcomers! If you should ever need me, my room is on the second floor, room 2-J!”

“Thank you, Taka,” Makoto said. Taka saluted again before taking off.

“Come on!” Komaru urged, “I wanna see what the rooms look like!”

The family followed the hallway, reading the names on the doors as they looked for Makoto’s. They stopped directly in the middle of the hall.

“Here it is!” Komaru proclaimed.

Two stylized nameplates were on the door as well as a small whiteboard with a basket of markers. The nameplates read: “Makoto Naegi Ultimate Lucky Student” and “Byakuya Togami Ultimate Affluent Progeny.” The markerboard had “Welcome Makoto and Byakuya!” written on it in fancy writing. Taking a breath, Makoto took the key he had been given and opened the door.

The common area was rather large with enough room for a couch and chairs. There was a small kitchenette with a fridge, a stove, and a microwave. There was a TV stand (no TV though) and the walls themselves were an off-white. A soft light-brown carpet covered the floor. There were three doors, one that led to the bathroom and the other two led to the bedrooms. Makoto walked over to one and opened it to see what they looked like and was rather impressed. There was a bed that could hold at least two people with a nightstand beside it. A desk sat against the wall with a chair for the student to study at. There was a dresser with four large drawers. And the room itself was a decent size.

“I’m jealous!” Mr. Naegi sighed, “I wish dorm rooms were this nice when I went to college!”

“All right guys let’s start bringing Makoto’s stuff in,” Mrs. Naegi urged.

For the next hour or so, the family went back and forth between the room and the truck, bringing all of Makoto’s stuff inside and rearranging it in an orderly way and also leaving room for his roommate, whenever he arrived.

Finally, they had brought everything in and they collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. “That took forever!” Komaru huffed.

“Oh, it didn’t take that long,” Makoto argued.

They hadn’t put anything in either of the bedrooms yet because Makoto wanted to wait for his roommate to get there and see which one he wanted first. They were essentially the same, but the view from the windows was different and the arrangement of the furniture was different. Komaru had tried to argue that “if this Byakuya guy wanted to choose he should have gotten here sooner,” but Makoto still insisted on waiting.

“Well, we would love to stick around sport, but we need to get going,” dad pointed out, “It’s a long drive home.”

Makoto followed his parents out to the car and exchanged long, tearful good-byes. Then he stood and watched as his family got in the car and drove away. He didn’t stop watching until he couldn’t see them anymore.

With a sigh, he turned to go back inside when he heard frustrated grunting nearby. Startled, he turned and saw a large pile of furniture with a tall boy with black hair and black clothes standing beside it. He appeared to be trying to pull a large chair from the pile.

Debating with himself for a moment, Makoto walked over to the boy. “Excuse me,” he said, “Do you need help?”

The boy, whom Makoto saw was also wearing a black hat, whipped around to face him. He blushed slightly and pulled the hat down to cover his eyes.

“Er, yeah, that would be wonderful, actually,” he mumbled, “My parents kind of ditched me here with all of my stuff the moment we got here.”

“That’s horrible,” Makoto gasped, “Why would they do that?”

The other boy sighed. “I’d rather not talk about it,” he muttered, “Anyway, you offered to help me with this?”

“Oh yeah! Sure!” Makoto rushed over to the other side of the chair and together they easily lifted it. “I’m Makoto Naegi, by the way.”

“Shuichi Saihara,” the boy introduced, “And thank you for your help. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along.”

“Hey, no problem!” Makoto insisted, “So where are we taking this stuff?”

“To the second floor,” Shuichi told him, “I made sure I knew where my room is first and it’s on the second floor. Apparently everyone with a single room is on the second floor.”

Makoto nearly dropped his end of the chair. “You have a single room?” he exclaimed, “How did you manage that?” He thought they _had_ to have a roommate!

“Oh, you know on the application where it said, ‘preferred roommate?’ I just wrote ‘none,’” Shuichi told him, “I, uh, have too many issues that I didn’t want to have to deal with a roommate. D-Don’t get me wrong! I like having friends! I just think it would be better if I lived alone.”

“I understand,” Makoto said.

Together the two of them easily managed to get the chair up to the second floor. Shuichi had Makoto set it down when they got to his door so he could get his key out, giving Makoto the opportunity to read the sign on Shuichi’s door. “Shuichi Saihara Ultimate Detective.” Much like Makoto’s own door, there was a marker board with a basket of markers and someone had wrote “Welcome Shuichi” on it in fancy lettering.

“So you’re a detective, huh?” Makoto asked as Shuichi finally pulled his room key out of his pocket. Shuichi blushed and looked down at the floor.

“Oh, um, sort of,” he muttered, “I wouldn’t call myself an ‘ultimate’ though. I work with my uncle who occasionally gives me small cases to solve. There were really only two notable cases of any worth that I solved, but I guess that was good enough for Hope’s Peak.”

“That’s all right. I’m not gonna judge you or anything,” Makoto assured him, “I haven’t done anything in my life. I’m here completely by random.”

“Ah, you’re one of the Ultimate Lucky students?” Shuichi guessed, finally opening the door, “It’s cool. Honestly, I think that would be a better ‘talent.’ There’s no expectations for you. You can still decide what you want to be. No one’s deciding what your life is going to be like for you.”

“Wow, when you put it like that, having an ultimate talent isn’t as glamorous as they make it out to be,” Makoto said.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong! It’s great if that’s what you _want_ to do,” Shuichi explained hastily, “And I’m sure a lot of students here worked really hard to get here! It’s just, I don’t know if being a detective is something _I_ want to do. But I never really had a choice.”

“I’m sorry,” Makoto told him. Shuichi merely shrugged and together they entered the room.

Single dorm rooms were about as big as double dorm rooms only without the luxury of a private bedroom, Makoto noted. The walls were the same off-white as his own and all the furnishings were the same. Anything that had been in the bedroom was now in this room which made it seem smaller than it really was. But it still had its own kitchenette and bathroom, so that was nice.

“Wow! You get all this to yourself!” Makoto exclaimed.

“Heh, yup,” Shuichi agreed, “All mine. Here, bring the chair over here for now.”

They set it down against the wall and stood still for a moment to get their breaths back. “All right,” Makoto said, “Let’s go get the rest of your stuff.”

Even though it was just the two of them, it actually took less time to move all of Shuichi’s belonging’s up to his room than it did Makoto. Probably because Shuichi brought less things than Makoto did. Though it was more of a workout on the legs, walking up and down the stairs.

When they finally got everything up, they both collapsed on the bed in relief. “Thank Goodness that’s done,” Shuichi sighed, “I am so grateful I met you, Makoto. It would’ve taken probably until tomorrow to get all this stuff up here. And it’s supposed to rain tomorrow!”

“Ah, I was just doing what anyone should do,” Makoto insisted. Though it felt nice to be praised.

“Hey, let me pay you back at least,” Shuichi offered, “I’ll buy you dinner sometime. Somewhere really nice. You know, not here, ‘cuz we get meals for free.”

“Right,” Makoto laughed, “Speaking of which, you want to get dinner now? I’m getting hungry.”

“Yes!” Shuichi moaned, “I’m starving! I haven’t eaten since breakfast!”

Makoto chuckled and the two left the room, Shuichi making sure to lock the door behind him before they left.


	2. Making New Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Shuichi hang out a bit before Makoto meets his new roommate. That doesn't go well. And Shuichi literally runs into his across-the-hall neighbor. Hajime also moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna meet more of the characters today! We’re meeting new friends and beyond that I don’t have anything clever to say. Also, some character backgrounds are getting changed for this story. Most notably Hajime’s.

The cafeteria was huge and had two stories of dining. The varieties of food offered to the students seemed endless. Makoto was a little overwhelmed to be honest. He and Shuichi split for a while to roam around and grab their own food.

As Makoto waited in line to get some curry, he was suddenly aware of a short stocky fellow with curly brown hair ranting about something in front of him.

“C’mon! Just let me get back there and cook! I swear I can cook something three times as good as any of you!” the teen was yelling, “I mean, I’m the Ultimate Chef! I’m Teruteru! Haven’t you heard of me?”

The chefs behind the counter ignored the pudgy teen and continued to serve the other students. The teen, Teruteru, huffed and turned around.

“The nerve of some people,” he muttered. He looked up and spotted Makoto and his eyes seemed to light up. “Well, hello there! Didn’t expect to meet someone as good looking as you here!”

Makoto blinked at him then looked behind himself, thinking that surely he _must_ be talking to someone else. But when he looked back the chef was still staring at him.

“Hey handsome. The name’s Teruteru Hanamura,” he greeted, flashing a smile, “I’m the Ultimate Chef. And when I say ultimate, I mean _ultimate._ ”

“Oh. Um… that’s nice,” Makoto mumbled, trying to move past him. He told the cooks behind the counter what he wanted and stood back to wait for his order.

“You know, _I_ could make you whatever kind of meal you wanted,” Teruteru told him, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Please stop talking to me,” Makoto begged. He had never been hit on before, let alone by a guy, so to be flirted with so aggressively all of a sudden was making him uncomfortable.

His order came up and he quickly took it with a word of thanks then swiftly shuffled off to look for Shuichi. “See you later, cutie!” Teruteru called after him.

 _Really hope I don’t,_ Makoto thought to himself. He found Shuichi sitting at a small round table with his own meal. Makoto walked over and joined him.

“Hey,” he greeted, “Manage to find something to eat?”

“Yeah, eventually,” Shuichi replied with a light chuckle, “There’s so many options I had trouble choosing!”

“Heh, me too,” Makoto admitted.

The two mostly ate in silence while occasionally asking each other questions. Makoto told Shuichi about his family while Shuichi told him about his. Apparently his parents are a famous actor and screenwriter, so they were always traveling and rather distant towards their son. Shuichi insisted that it wasn’t so bad as he got to live with his uncle, who was a detective, and that’s how he started training to become a detective himself. He told Makoto about helping a little girl find her miniature pet alligator which had felt really good.

But when Makoto asked him about the other case he solved, Shuichi didn’t really give him details and just gently rubbed his left wrist.

Just as they were about to finish up, Makoto spotted someone at another table. She was very pretty with long black hair and was obviously some sort of idol, as a lot of people were trying to talk to her. But the strangest thing was that Makoto felt like he had seen her before, and not like online.

He knew her.

“What are you staring at?” Shuichi asked, startling Makoto.

“That girl over there,” he replied, gesturing to her, “I think I know her.”

Shuichi looked to where he was pointing. Just as he did, the girl looked over and she spotted the two. Her face lit up even as Makoto’s reddened with embarrassment at being caught pointing.

“Is that Makoto Naegi?!” the girl exclaimed, leaping up and breaking away from her group. As she came closer, middle school memories came flooding back to Makoto.

“S-Sayaka?” he stuttered as the girl rushed over.

“You remember me!” she gasped, “I’m so glad! I was scared you forgot my name!”

 _For a moment I did._ “No, I remember you,” Makoto said, “We went to middle school together.”

“That’s right!” she exclaimed happily. She clapped her hands excitedly. “Sayaka Maizono! We didn’t talk much, honestly, but I never forgot you!”

Makoto could feel himself starting to blush. She… never forgot him? Really? “I’m surprised you would remember someone like me,” he admitted.

“Of course, silly!” Sayaka giggled, “You were always so interesting! You were the life of our class!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Makoto muttered. Sayaka gently nudged him.

“I would!” she said, “Listen, we need to catch up sometime! My dorm is the Blue Dorm if you want to come by sometime.”

“Actually, that’s where we are too,” Makoto told her, gesturing to himself and Shuichi.

“Oh my gosh! That’s awesome!” Sayaka exclaimed, “That makes it way easier! I’m on the first floor in the opposite hall from the boys’ hall. Room 1-M. You should totes come by sometime!”

With that, she patted him on the shoulder then skipped off. Makoto let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding and looked over at his companion only to find him smirking at him.

“What?”

“You like her, huh?” Shuichi asked, resting his head on his hand. Makoto felt his blush flair up again.

“W-Well, maybe a little,” he confessed, “I did have a crush on her in middle school. B-But that was years ago and I haven’t seen her since. I’m totally over it now.”

“Are you?” Shuichi still had that smirk. Makoto wasn’t going to dignify that with a response.

When they were done with their meals they decided to head back to the dorm. It was starting to get late and Makoto hadn’t even met his roommate yet. After agreeing to meet up tomorrow and explore the campus together the two split ways to go to their rooms.

Somewhat nervously, Makoto unlocked the door to his dorm room and entered. A clear divide had been made in the room. All of Makoto’s stuff had been moved to one side of the room while his new roommate’s stuff, which was far classier and elegant than his own, was on the other. There were now at least three bookshelves, all filled with books, and a cozy armchair. Sitting in that armchair was a tall teenager with medium length muddy blond hair. At the sound of the door opening, his dark blue eyes looked up from behind his glasses from where he had been reading a book. He was dressed in a nice suit, far nicer than Makoto could ever hope to afford.

“I was wondering when I would see you,” the teen said in a voice that sounded like ice, “All of your… belongings were here, but you weren’t around. So I took the liberty of arranging the room to my liking. All of your… things are undamaged, though.”

Makoto had absolutely no idea how to respond to his words. Why did he pause like that? Did he have a problem with his stuff? He shook the thought off.

“Um, you must be Byakuya, right?” he guessed, “I’m Makoto. It’s, er, nice to meet you.”

“I’m sure it is,” Byakuya stated, “It’s not every year you get to room with the heir of a massive conglomerate. I would have chosen a single room for myself this year, but _father_ said that having a roommate would do wonders for my social skills.” He looked Makoto up and down. “I doubt it, though.”

 _I think your father is right,_ Makoto thought to himself. “Um, which room did you take?” he asked, “I left my stuff out in case you had a preference.”

Byakuya blinked at him before jerking his head to the right. “I took that room over there,” he said, “I don’t want to see you enter it. Ever.”

“N-Noted,” Makoto stuttered. _Does he have to be such a jerk?_ He wanted to ask his new roommate more questions about his personal life but decided he would probably be just as stand-offish, so instead he worked on moving the rest of his stuff into his new room.

Hopefully tomorrow Byakuya would be a little less grumpy.

…

Shuichi’s room was one of the first rooms at the top of the stairs around the corner, so it made it easy for him to find. Unfortunately, it also made him blind to anyone who happened to be around the corner. And when Shuichi went up to his room someone _did_ happen to be coming out of the room across from his and he walked right into them, causing them fall to the ground. Shuichi gasped as he realized he had somehow ended up on top of the stranger.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” he apologized profusely, “I-I wasn’t watching where I was going! I should’ve been more careful!”

“I’ll say!” the stranger underneath him scoffed, “I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but next time I might have to send my organization to kill you!”

“You- what?”

The stranger smirked at him and Shuichi suddenly realized he was lying. He stared at him a moment, getting a good look at him. He had long purple hair that went down to his shoulders and wide violet eyes that stared up into his own yellow-green ones. With the boy lying underneath him, Shuichi could feel how skinny he was and that he was a good few inches shorter than the detective. He was wearing a black and white checkered bandana around his neck and a white jacket that kind of reminded Shuichi of a straight-jacket.

“Hey, I know I’m attractive, but would you mind getting off of me?” the stranger requested, humor prevalent in his voice. Shuichi’s eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to his feet.

“S-Sorry,” he stuttered, offering his hand to help the other up. The shorter teen took his hand and pulled himself up but didn’t let go right away.

“You’re Shuichi Saihara, aren’t you?” he asked, his grip remaining firm, “The Ultimate Detective?”

“H-How did you know that?” Shuichi wondered, his heart starting to beat faster.

“I’m the leader of an evil organization,” the teen replied, a grin spreading on his face, “I made a record of everyone in this school who I thought would be a threat.”

“…Really?”

“Nah! That’s a lie!” the teen laughed, “Well, the part of keeping records is. I’m Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. My room is right across from yours and I happened to see you moving all your stuff in earlier.”

“Oh.” Knowing that made Shuichi feel a lot better. He was already paranoid about people following him, he didn’t need this guy adding to that.

…Also, why was he still holding his hand?

Shuichi gently tried to take his hand back, but Kokichi still wouldn’t let go. What was his deal?

“Um, can I have my hand back, please?” Shuichi asked.

Instead of complying, Kokichi twisted their wrists around so that both their palms were facing upwards. Shuichi jolted slightly. What was he doing? Then he noticed something. It was Shuichi’s left hand that Kokichi was grasping. That’s the one that had-!

“What’s this tattoo?” Kokichi asked, pushing up Shuichi’s sleeve slightly to reveal the semi colon tattoo on his wrist. Shuichi quickly wrenched his arm away from the smaller teen’s grip.

“I-It’s nothing,” he stuttered, “It’s just a reminder for me not to make the same mistake again.”

Kokichi opened his mouth, obviously about to ask what mistake, but then thought better of it and closed it again. Then it twisted into a smile.

“Well, I’d better get going,” he said, “I have a lot of evil plans to make. But I look forward to getting to know you better. See you later, handsome!”

He brushed past Shuichi and headed down the stairs. The detective watched him go, confusion on his face.

 _What an odd little fellow,_ he thought, _I really don’t know what to think about- wait. Did he call me handsome?_

…

Hajime sighed in frustration when he saw his door plate. It read, “Hajime Hinata Ultimate Hope.” He knew had no talent. And he had no idea why he was here. But giving him this title made it seem like he was better than everyone else when he wasn’t. Or he bribed his way into the school. Also untrue. To be honest, he had no idea why he had received that letter telling him he had been accepted. If he were one of the “lucky” students that would be one thing, but he wasn’t.

Speaking of which, the other nameplate on the door read, “Nagito Komaeda Ultimate Lucky Student.” So his roommate was one of the students picked by lotto. At least maybe this way they could relate to each other.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and dragged his suitcase inside. His new roommate was already there, sitting in an overstuffed armchair, twiddling his thumbs nervously. The teen was tall and lanky with long, wild almost white hair. The long jacket he was wearing seemed to swallow him. His greenish hazel eyes looked up when the door opened and he smiled.

“Hey! I was wondering when you would get here!” he greeted, “I was afraid I would be waiting all night!”

“Sorry,” Hajime sighed, “I kind of got a late start. I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“Oh, that’s terrible!” the other teen gasped, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hajime assured him, “Anyway, I’m Hajime. I guess I’m your new roommate.”

“I’m Nagito,” the other teen told him, “You were probably expecting someone far superior to myself, but I’ll try to be the best roommate I can be.”

 _Wow, no need to put yourself down,_ Hajime thought. “Well, I’m probably not that interesting either,” he admitted, “I don’t even know what I did to get into this school.”

Nagito’s eyes seemed to light up at his words. “Really?” he asked, “So, you don’t know your talent? You’re like a spring of untapped potential! That’s so exciting!”

“Uh, sure,” Hajime muttered, “Well, I’m going to go get the rest of my stuff out of my car.”

“Allow me to help!” Nagito insisted, “Even someone as pathetic as me can help carry stuff!”

“You shouldn’t put yourself down like that,” Hajime told him as they left the room, “I’m sure you have a lot of wonderful traits. You should focus on those instead of your negative ones.”

Nagito shrugged. “If you say so,” he said. He sounded unconvinced.

Hajime hadn’t brought a lot of stuff with him, so it didn’t take very long to bring in all his belongings, especially with Nagito’s help. He had mostly brought his clothes and game station and games. Oh, and a lamp or two. Thankfully Nagito had brought chairs and a couch so they actually had a place to sit.

But even though it didn’t take very long, it was still dark out by the time they brought everything in, and all Hajime wanted to do was sleep.

He was not looking forward to classes starting next week.

…

Makoto had a dreamless sleep that night. When he woke up there was the sound of knocking and for a moment he thought he was still asleep. But then he realized the knocking was coming from his door and he slowly shuffled out of bed to answer it.

Byakuya stood in the doorway, frowning. He was holding a stack of papers in his hands that was at least four inches thick. Makoto looked at it then looked at him.

“Um, good morning,” he greeted sheepishly, “Can I help you with something?”

“It’s six thirty,” Byakuya pointed out, his eyes narrowing, “Why are you still in bed?”

Makoto blinked at him. “Um, because that’s way too early to be getting up?” he replied in a questioning voice. Byakuya scoffed.

“The world starts much earlier than this, Naegi,” he pointed out, “It doesn’t stop moving just because you want to get a few more minutes of sleep.”

“I usually sleep until eight,” Makoto told him.

“Oh my God,” Byakuya hissed under his breath, “Well unless you want to destine yourself to failure and mediocrity, which frankly I wouldn’t be surprised if you did, you have to start getting up earlier. The first classes here start at seven.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Th-They do?” he stuttered.

Byakuya smirked. “They do,” he answered. He then held the stack of papers out. “Anyway, I need you to sign these.”

“What is it?” Makoto wondered, eying the papers suspiciously.

“A roommate agreement,” Byakuya replied, “Something to keep the peace between us while we live together. Just standard stuff, you know.”

Makoto gave him a skeptical look. “I’m going to read through it though, just in case,” he said. Byakuya scowled at him.

“Fine,” he growled, thrusting the papers at him. Makoto took them and went over to the table to start reading. If he was forced to be up at this hour he had been hoping to get changed first, but he had a feeling he didn’t want to test Byakuya’s patience.

“How many pages of this are there?” Makoto asked, astonished.

“Don’t worry about it,” Byakuya brushed him off.

Makoto sighed and started reading. Ok… the first page didn’t seem _too_ unreasonable… might want to ask him what he meant by “unmentionables”… wait, hold on one second!

“I’m not allowed to enter your side of the room?” Makoto exclaimed, “As in the side that you divided with your stuff?”

“That’s right,” Byakuya replied calmly.

“The door to get into the room is on _your_ side!”

Byakuya scoffed dismissively. “You have a window in your room,” he pointed out, “And we’re on the first floor. Just climb out your window.”

“I’m not climbing out the window to get out of our dorm room!” Makoto shouted, “Also, both the kitchen _and_ the bathroom are on your side!”

“Yeah, so?”

“I kind of need to use the bathroom, you know!” Makoto growled, “For obvious reasons!”

“There’s another bathroom down the hall if you need to use the toilet,” Byakuya explained, “And if you need to shower, just wait for it to rain. That’s what commoners like you do anyway, isn’t it?”

Makoto glared at him before taking the entire packet and throwing it in the trash. Byakuya gaped at him as he stood up and stormed back to his room.

“Well, that was a bit of an over-reaction,” Byakuya muttered to himself.

…

Makoto went back to sleep for another hour before he decided to get up and get dressed. He didn’t speak to Byakuya as he left the room. Remembering what he and Shuichi had planned yesterday, he decided to head up to the second floor and see if he was awake yet.

As he knocked on Shuichi’s door, he heard another door open behind him. He turned and saw a short, purple-haired teen standing there.

“Nyee-hee! Ooh! Are you friends with Shuichi?” he asked, his eyes gleaming.

“Um, kind of?” Makoto replied, “I mean, I met him yesterday. I helped him move in and then we hung out for the rest of the day. But I don’t know if that makes us friends.”

“Hmmm… interesting. If you grow any closer to him, that might put you in danger from my organization.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Kokichi!” an exasperated sigh came from behind Makoto, “Please don’t scare away Makoto. I’d like to keep at least one friend.”

“Nyee-hee-hee! You don’t need him, Shuichi!” Kokichi exclaimed, “You have me!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and stood next to Makoto. “I’m so lucky,” he sighed.

Makoto resisted the urge to laugh. “So, ready to go look around the campus?” he asked.

“Yup,” Shuichi replied, closing his door behind him, and locking it, “Let’s go.”

“Oh! Can I come?” Kokichi asked excitedly.

“Sure,” Makoto said at the same time Shuichi said “No.”

“Yay!” Kokichi cried and was instantly at Shuichi’s side. Makoto could tell the black-haired teen was suppressing another sigh.

“Do you mind if we get breakfast first?” Makoto requested as they headed off, “My roommate woke me up way too early and then I went back to bed, so I forgot to eat.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Shuichi said, “I haven’t eaten either.”

“I only had a Fanta this morning and a bag of off-brand gummy bears, so I could eat,” Kokichi quipped. Shuichi looked down at him.

“Such a healthy meal,” he mused.

They made their way to the dining hall which was a bit less crowded than yesterday. Makoto figured people were either sleeping in or just skipping breakfast. He was glad he didn’t see that Teruteru guy from yesterday anywhere, but he was also sort of hoping Sayaka would be here.

She didn’t seem to be here, but maybe she would come by later.

After they grabbed their food, the three grabbed a table together.

“So, how’s your new roommate?” Shuichi asked Makoto.

“Ugh!”

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Makoto muttered, “He’s a total asshole! Last night he rearranged all my stuff and acted like a jerk. Then this morning he woke me really early and expected me to sign some contract that basically banished me from using anything in our dorm room!”

“Yikes,” Shuichi hissed, “That’s horrible. Where does he get off, acting like that?”

“I don’t know,” Makoto sighed, “I think he’s the heir to some big corporation or something. So he probably thinks he can act however he wants.”

“See, this is why I didn’t get a roommate,” Kokichi bragged, a smug grin on his face, “So I don’t have to deal with people like that. I only have to deal with teachers and the people I choose to hang out with.”

“I don’t want to agree with you, but that’s one of the reasons why I chose not to have a roommate,” Shuichi said, “I didn’t want to have to live with someone difficult.”

“I put ‘someone easy to live with’ under roommate preferences, but maybe that was too vague for them,” Makoto said, “Maybe I should’ve put ‘someone who won’t try to take over the entire dorm room.’”

“Maybe you should’ve put ‘no pricks,’” Kokichi suggested with a giggle.

Makoto sighed. He was going to try to get along with Byakuya, but it wasn’t going to be easy. If only he could get him to see that his behavior was unacceptable.

“Hey, who’s that girl coming towards us?” Kokichi wondered suddenly, breaking Makoto from his thoughts. He looked up and his breath hitched when he saw Sayaka walking towards them, flashing her pretty smile.

“That’s a girl Makoto has a crush on,” Shuichi said in a teasing voice.

“N-No, I don’t!” Makoto stuttered, a fierce blush forming on his face, “Shut up!”

They didn’t say anything else as Sayaka reached the table. “Hey Makoto!” she greeted, “I was hoping I’d see you here!” She sat down, completely ignoring the other two.

“Y-Yeah, I was hoping to see you too,” Makoto said. It wasn’t a lie. He _had_ been wanting to see her. He had just hoped he wouldn’t be a nervous wreck when he did.

“Do you have any plans for today?” Sayaka asked.

“We were going to explore the campus,” Shuichi explained for Makoto, “Try to find where all our classes are going to be and things like that.”

“Oh cool!” Sayaka cheered a little, “May I tag along?”

Makoto mumbled something that sounded a bit like, “Sure.”

So, after they were finished eating breakfast, the four of them headed out. As they wandered around the campus at first it appeared to be just like any other college. But soon they discovered that it offered so much more. There were tons of sports fields for any athletic type. They found a science building with so many strange devices and chemicals it made them dizzy. A giant domed planetarium was at the edge of the campus. Sayaka got especially excited when they found the music building.

“This is where most of my classes are going to be!” she explained cheerfully, “Come on! Let’s go inside and look around!”

Makoto heard Kokichi muttered something about not wanting to, but it looked like they had no choice. Sayaka was already racing inside the building so the three boys were forced to follow after her.

There was a long hallway with tons of different doors all labeled for different kinds of music and instruments. The walls were plastered with pictures and posters of the bands and musical talents that were being showcased here. Sayaka suddenly squealed with glee and rushed over to one of the posters.

“Look!” she exclaimed, “There’s my group! Aren’t we adorable?”

Beside Shuichi, Kokichi shrugged. “Eh, I was never really into K-Pop,” he said. Which earned him an elbow in the side.

“I think your group is amazing,” Makoto said, hoping he wasn’t blushing.

“Thanks, Makoto!” Sayaka replied, smiling gently.

Next to Makoto, Shuichi’s breath suddenly hitched and Makoto looked at him. He appeared to be looking past Sayaka at a different picture on the wall, but Makoto couldn’t tell which.

“Are you ok?” he asked the detective.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Shuichi murmured. But Makoto could tell he was lying.

They continued down the hallway until they heard the faint sound of piano music. “Anyone else hear that?” Makoto wondered.

“Yeah, it’s coming from over here,” Shuichi said, going over to a room labeled “Piano Room.” He knocked gently before entering.

Inside was a big room with different kinds of pianos, from standing pianos, to electric keyboards. In the far corner was a large grand piano and sitting at the bench playing it was a girl with long blonde hair that made Shuichi sharply inhale.

The girl startled slightly when she heard the door and stopped playing, looking up. “Oh! I’m sorry!” she said, “I didn’t hear you all come in! I was too engrossed in-“ Then she stopped, her eyes widening.

“Shuichi?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I meant it to be. But I wanted to try to get all the main characters in here (and I still failed) and Kaede just barely made it in. She was supposed to show up earlier but got replaced by Sayaka. Oh well. I still have to introduce Kyoko, Chiaki, Kaito, and Maki, at least. This is what I get for writing a story that has all three games’ characters in it. Anyway, please leave a comment and maybe check me out on Twitter @ThunderingWhite!


	3. Did Somebody Say "Dorq?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi reunites with an old friend. Hajime and Nagito spend time with each other. Makoto tries to convince Byakuya to go to the Dorm Party.  
> And then the Dorm Party happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Today we’re introducing MORE CHARACTERS! Yay! Plus and OC that my friends and I came up with that’s pretty stupid, but hey, we laughed so I’m putting him in anyway.

Shuichi gaped in amazement at his childhood best friend. He hadn’t seen Kaede in years. Ever since his parents forced him to move away and he ended up living with his uncle. He never thought he would see her again. But then he had seen that picture of her in the hallway and it gave him hope that she was here.

“K-Kaede?” he breathed, “Is that really you?”

The girl slowly stood up and stared for a moment, then raced across the room and trapped Shuichi in a hug.

“Shuichi! I knew it was you! I haven’t seen you in years!” she cried. Shuichi carefully worked his arms loose so he could hug her back.

“I know,” he murmured, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she whispered.

As if suddenly realizing there were other people in the room, Kaede pulled away, blushing slightly. “Um, hello,” she greeted, “I’m Kaede Akamatsu, and I’m an old friend of Shuichi’s.”

“Shuichi, my dear! You have other friends?” Kokichi teased, “You never told me! Are you stepping out on me?”

He yelped in surprise when Shuichi lightly smacked the back of his head.

“Um, this is Kokichi Oma,” he introduced the shorter boy to Kaede, “And this is Makoto Naegi. Er, sorry I’ve already forgotten your name.”

“That’s ok! I’m Sayaka Maizono! Nice to meet you!” She seized Kaede’s hand and started pumping it up and down. She was surprisingly forceful for someone so small looking.

“N-Nice to meet you too,” Kaede stuttered, trying to wrench her arm free. When she finally did, she turned to her friend. “So, Shuichi, I see you’re still wearing that hat of yours.”

Shuichi couldn’t help the blush that formed on his face and he tugged said hat down a little. “Y-Yeah,” he muttered, “Um, we were just exploring the campus a bit. You wanna come with us?”

“I would love to,” Kaede replied, smiling sweetly.

So, with that the group left the building to continue exploring. The campus was so huge Shuichi wasn’t sure how anyone could find their way around. They hadn’t even found the building where he would be having classes.

After an hour of wandering around, they found a picnic bench to sit at. Shuichi couldn’t help but notice how Kaede and Kokichi flanked him. He didn’t mind Kaede, but why was Kokichi so clingy to him?

“This campus is too big,” Makoto panted a little, “I’m tired of walking.”

“I wonder if there’s like a shuttle or something that transports students?” Kaede wondered, “There are a lot of buildings. What if your dorm was really far away from your classes?”

“Get a car,” Kokichi suggested in a teasing voice. Shuichi wacked him on the head.

“Do you drive, Kokichi?” Sayaka wondered.

“I have a truck,” he answered, “I used it to bring all my stuff here.”

“You know, somehow I see it and don’t see it at the same time,” Shuichi pondered.

“My parents won’t let me get a driver’s license,” Makoto said, who immediately looked like he regretted sharing this information, “Or my sister. I think they’re afraid they’ll crash the car or something.”

“I can drive but I don’t have a car,” Shuichi offered.

After that they continued on, deciding to head back towards the dorms and the dining hall. It was rather late in the afternoon, after all, and they were all tired.

…

When Makoto got back to his dorm room, he was pretty warn out. It was growing dark out and he had hung out with his new friends nearly all day. It was a surprise to learn that Kaede was also in the Blue Dorm which had made Shuichi happy.

While they had been hanging out, they had been informed of a dorm party on Friday to celebrate the new school year before classes start. It would be a good way for everyone in the dorm to meet each other and hang out. Just have fun.

Makoto wondered if Byakuya would want to go.

His roommate had been shut up in his own room when he had gotten back. Makoto hadn’t seen him since that morning. When he…

“Oh yeah,” Makoto muttered, “He was a total jerk.”

“Who was a total jerk?” asked a voice behind him.

“GYAAAHHH!” Makoto screamed and spun around to see Byakuya standing behind him, staring calmly at him, holding a cup of coffee.

“What’s the matter?” Byakuya questioned, taking a small sip.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Makoto wheezed, “You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were in your room!”

“Well, I wasn’t,” Byakuya pointed out calmly.

“I can see that now,” Makoto muttered. He took a moment to calm his breathing and racing heartbeat. “Um, are you busy Friday?”

“No.”

“Are you going to go to the dorm party then?”

“No.”

Makoto frowned. “Didn’t your father say you need to socialize more?” he challenged.

“Yes,” Byakuya admitted, “And I’m sure I’ll get plenty of that, as well as headaches, dealing with you.”

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Makoto decided it was probably best not to argue with him for now. Maybe he could convince him by the time Friday rolled around.

…

Hajime let out a tired sigh as he laid on his bed Friday morning. He had spent most of his time in the dorm room with Nagito in yet he still felt exhausted. Maybe it was because Nagito’s cheery pessimism took more out of him than a regular conversation would. He couldn’t believe it was already Friday and he had barely talked to anyone else.

Maybe Nagito was trying to hold him hostage.

Tired of lying there, Hajime got up and left his room. Nagito was sitting on the couch reading a book and looked up when Hajime entered.

“I’m going out for a little bit,” he told his roommate. Nagito immediately stood up.

“Mind if I come with you?” he asked eagerly. Hajime repressed a sigh.

“I guess not,” he replied.

The two left the room and headed over to the common area where the dorm advisor and several students were setting up for that evening. Hajime recognized Taka from when the boisterous teen had helped him out the first day he had arrived. Now Taka was barking orders at everyone even more than the advisor. Hajime could definitely see him being an advisor later.

“Ah! Hajime! Nagito! Come to help with the preparations, have you?” Taka exclaimed, noticing them, “Great! We could use the help!”

Hajime frowned. Actually he just wanted to see how it was going. He didn’t really want to help or anything, but Nagito was gently nudging him in the side.

“We would love to help!” he said, “If there’s anything someone like me can help out with.”

“Of course there is!” Taka called, “Get over here!”

With a sigh, Hajime followed Nagito over to Taka who immediately handed them a bunch stuff and simply demanded to “set this up.” Hajime could tell already; it was going to be one of _those_ days.

…

Maybe it was because of his incessant nagging, maybe it was out of boredom, maybe it was possibly out of curiosity, or maybe it was a combination of the three, but somehow Makoto got Byakuya to agree to leave the safety of his room and go to the dorm party. But Byakuya assured Makoto he “wasn’t going to enjoy it.”

At exactly 10pm, Makoto escorted Byakuya to the common area on the first floor of the dorm. There were areas like this on the other two floors, Makoto had learned, but they weren’t as big as the one on the first floor, so the party was taking place here.

Makoto couldn’t help but notice that Byakuya immediately pressed himself against him the moment they arrived at the party. Was he… nervous? Makoto almost smiled. If he wasn’t sure that Byakuya would hate him and never speak to him again, he would kind of find that cute.

“Hey! There’s some of my new friends,” Makoto pointed out, spotting Shuichi standing with Kaede and Kokichi and a girl he didn’t know, “Come on, I’ll introduce you!”

He heard Byakuya grumble something under his breath, but he ignored it as he dragged the heir over to the others.

“Hey guys,” Makoto greeted, “This is my roommate, Byakuya.”

“Oh, you mean the one that-“ Kokichi didn’t get to finish his sentence as Shuichi silently slid his hand over his mouth. Byakuya gave the shorter boy a look.

“Um, this is my roommate, Junko Enoshima,” Kaede introduced the girl standing next to her.

“Nice to meet ya!” Junko exclaimed, seizing Makoto’s arm, and pumping it up and down. Makoto felt like his arm was going to tear off. “I’m the Ultimate Fashionista! You can tell, can’t you?”

Makoto couldn’t tell but wasn’t going to say so out loud. Before anyone could say anything else, he was suddenly hugged from behind and lifted off his feet.

“Makoto! There you are!” Sayaka exclaimed happily as she swung the teen around in her arms, “I was hoping I’d find you! And here you are!”

“Here I am!” Makoto gasped, all the air quickly leaving his body, “Can you please put me down?” Sayaka giggled as she did so.

Once Makoto regained his breath, he introduced Sayaka to Byakuya, the heir seemingly unimpressed. Sayaka didn’t seem to notice, though.

“So, do you have a room by yourself, Sayaka?” Kaede asked her.

“No, I have a roommate,” she replied, “But the wet blanket decided she didn’t want to go to the party and stayed behind.”

“I tried to stay in our room, but this one nagged me until I agreed to go with him,” Byakuya grumbled. Makoto gently nudged him.

“You know you were curious,” he teased. Byakuya argued something under his breath that Makoto couldn’t hear.

“DORQ!” a huge bellowing voice rang out, interrupting everyone’s conversations, “Everyone calm down! The party can start now! The Dorq has arrived!”

Makoto and the others turned to see a large muscular teen coming through the entrance, flexing his large arm muscles. He had blond hair that was shockingly yellow that was cut in a flat-top hairstyle. He was wearing sunglasses indoors for some reason. A tight fitting tank top stretched across his thick chest with the word “DORQ” written on it. He had cut off jeans and seemed to be wearing brass knuckles. This guy was 100% pure jock in every sense of the word.

“Um… who’s that guy?” Kokichi wondered, “Is he the Ultimate Douchebag or something?”

“I have no idea,” Shuichi replied.

“I really hope ‘Dorq’ isn’t his real name,” Makoto murmured.

The muscular man spotted the group and whistled. He stomped his way over, knocking several people over on his way.

“Hey, pretty ladies,” he greeted, addressing Kaede, Sayaka, and Junko, “You want to be part of the Dorq Babe Squad™?”

Junko gave him a polite smile. “No, thank you,” she said, “I’m allergic to desperate losers.”

The man, Dorq, blinked at her. Kaede and Sayaka also turned him down, though in a much more nice way. His brow furrowed in confusion. As if he didn’t understand the idea of rejection.

“If you would kindly move along now,” Byakuya said, “I can feel my IQ lowering just being near you.”

“Dorq doesn’t understand what you just said, but he feels like he just got insulted,” the large jock growled, his face growing dark.

“Wow, genius, figure that one out on your own?” Byakuya huffed, inspecting his nails.

As the man’s expression grew more furious, Makoto desperately tried to calm him. “Um, hey! What do the letters on your shirt stand for?” he asked.

“Uh, my name, of course!” the jock sneered, “Dorq! That’s me! It stands for Dominant Owesome Racecar Quicksand! Yeah!”

They all gave him a confused look. “Um, are you sure?” Kokichi wondered, “Because that would spell ‘Darq’ if that were true.”

“No, Dorq!” the big man scoffed, “What are you, stupid? D-O-R-Q!”

“Yeah, but ‘awesome’ is spelled with an A,” Kokichi pointed out.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s spelled with an O, otherwise my name would be wrong!” Dorq huffed.

“And we’re back to the idiocy problem,” Byakuya jeered. Dorq turned an angry gaze back onto him and growled.

“You know, you’re really starting to get on Dorq’s nerves,” he hissed, “Using all those fancy, edumacated words. It’s pissin’ me off!”

Byakuya rolled his eyes and looked sideways at Makoto. “Typical neanderthal,” he muttered. He was cut off by a loud gasp when a huge fist suddenly slammed into his stomach. Makoto and the others shouted as Byakuya crumbled to the floor in pain.

“Byakuya! Are you ok?” Makoto called, crouching down next to him. The heir was breathing forcefully, as if it hurt him to even breathe, and clutching his stomach.

“No one messes with the DORQ!” the jock roared, flexing his muscles.

Makoto glared up at him as Kokichi muttered something under his breath. He didn’t hear what it was, and Shuichi was obviously about to say something to him, but it seemed to make Dorq mad. He growled dangerously and grabbed Kokichi’s bandana, lifting him off the floor.

Kokichi’s eyes widened with fear as he choked and kicked his feet in vain.

“Hey! Let him go!” Shuichi ordered. Dorq grinned nastily at him.

“Sure thing,” he said. Then he tossed Kokichi over their heads, where he crashed into a table, making it break underneath him. Shuichi and Kaede gasped and raced over to him.

“What is wrong with you?” Sayaka growled at Dorq.

“You don’t mess with the Dorq,” he said simply, shrugging. Then he stomped away, no doubt to torment more people.

Makoto watched him go angrily before turning his attention back to Byakuya. He looked like he was having trouble breathing just from that one punch.

“Hey, are you guys ok?” a voice above him asked. Makoto looked up and saw a tall boy with white hair and wearing a green jacket staring worriedly down at him.

“Well, I’m ok, but my fr- roommate here got hurt pretty bad,” Makoto told him.

“Yeah, my friend and roommate Hajime and I saw the whole thing,” the white-haired teen said, a frown on his face, “That guy was awful. Do you guys need help? I met a girl who’s the Ultimate Nurse. She could take a look at your two friends.”

“That would be great, thanks!” Makoto, as well as Sayaka and Junko, carefully helped Byakuya to his feet. Makoto looked around for Shuichi and Kaede and saw them by the table Kokichi had been thrown into. Shuichi had Kokichi in his arms and he was talking to a brown-haired boy wearing a white shirt and a tie.

“That’s Hajime Hinata,” the white-haired teen explained, “He’s my friend and roommate. Oh, and I’m Nagito Komaeda by the way.”

“Makoto Naegi,” he introduced, “I-“

“Can we save the introductions, please?” Byakuya wheezed out, “My lungs feel like they’re collapsing in on themselves.”

“Right, sorry,” Makoto said hastily. He helped Byakuya sling an arm over his shoulder and said a quick farewell to the girls before following Nagito over to the others. Apparently this Hajime had been telling Shuichi and Kaede about the nurse as well.

“I don’t think she attended the party,” Hajime said, after saying a quick hello, “Nagito says she’s rather shy.”

“Heh, yeah, she is,” Nagito admitted, “But don’t worry. I know where her room is. Follow me.”

As Makoto, Hajime, Shuichi, Kaede, and Byakuya followed Nagito with an unconscious Kokichi in Shuichi’s arms, Byakuya leaned over to hiss in Makoto’s ear.

 _“This_ is why I don’t like being around other people,” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this series has a lot of characters. I doubt I’m going to use all of them (I’m definitely not using any from the anime,) and probably even the ones who don’t have major roles are going to just randomly pop in and out. But hey, at least most of my main characters have finally met! I just need them to meet Kyoko! Yay! Anyway, I’m guessing you know who’s about to show up and I hope you found Dorq at least somewhat funny. Because I do plan to sometimes use him. My friends and I came up with a lot of stupid ideas for him. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how frequently I’ll update this, but I will say I have A LOT of ideas for this fic. If you want to follow me on Twitter White Thunder @ThunderingWhite, I’ve started keeping updates on which stories I’m working on, so that should give you an idea. But, in the meantime, please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
